Minor Audio Mentions
Minor references to the Muppets and related projects in spoken word recordings, radio broadcasts, and other audio media. The Archers The 2016 Christmas episode of the long-running BBC radio serial The Archers concluded the plot line of Pip Archer celebrating separate from her family, the result of a general dislike for Toby Fairbrother, her boyfriend. When attempts to replicate traditional Christmases don't work out, Pip suggests "why don't we get back in our PJs, microwave the pudding, and watch Muppet Christmas Carol." Ultimately, they get too distracted in the bedroom, and then are invited over to the family celebration. Breaking the Bank The BBC Radio Scotland panel series Breaking the News (March 30, 2018 had broadcasts) panelists replying to allegations of sexism against Boris Johnson. One panelist talked of the first female Parliamentarian, Viscountess Astor. He mused that she took over for her husband Waldorf Astor, "because he went to work on The Muppet Show." Dead Ringers In the June 29, 2017 broadcast of the BBC impressionist show, an actress playing the leader of the Green Party, Natalie Bennett, does a skit as a nervous radio disc jockey and says "Here we go, here's the Muppets with 'It's Not Easy Being Green.' " The First Family Rides Again The 1981 comedy album starring and co-written by Rich Little, was a follow-up to the 1960s First Family records, which spoofed John F. Kennedy and his family and staff. In this case, Little played Ronald Reagan (as well as George Burns, Johnny Carson, and others). In one skit, "Bugs," President Reagan expresses his concerns about the Mediterranean fruitfly crisis to an expert who he has called in... revealed to be Kermit (impersonated by Roger Peltz). Kermit says he thinks he can handle it, "but it'll take awhile, there's just so many of those little buggers I can eat. But I'll be a piggy for you, yaaaaaaaay!" In another skit, "White House Tour," Reagan (who has renamed the White House rooms after movie stars) refers to the Miss Piggy Library. ;Connections *Michael Richards plays a psychiatrist *Hervé Villechaize plays himself 98FM Toll Trolls "Sesame Street Up North" is not necessarily a comedy recording, that makes jokes about the then-upcoming Sesame Tree Northern Ireland. For example, it suggests that Mr. Hooper's windows will be put in, etc. (YouTube) The skit is available on YouTube, as Audio in the Video Editor software. The Now Show In the BBC news satire series''The Now Show'' (March 23, 2018), in a sketch about Cambridge Analytica, one character says "No, I'm just saying that when you filled in that Facebook quiz about which Muppet you are, you were inadvertently subverting democracy." The joke was essentially repeated the following week's broadcast (March 30), with a US Senate committee questioning Mark Zuckerberg: "Mr. Zuckerberg, which Muppet do you most resemble? Take this simple test and find out." The Second Coming 1971 comedy album by Vaughn Meader as Jesus Christ. In one track, Jesus appears on Sesame Street, as introduced by an announcer (Jerry Nelson). He counts up to 10 commandments. ;Connections *Dick DeBartolo wrote material *Jerry Nelson also plays a wino, mission worker, deliveryman, and others *Pete Prescott did sound effects *Joe Silver played God and a sidewalk Santa Claus *Fred Travalena played Joey Judas Wow in the World Wow in the World is an NPR science program for kids, with Guy Raz and Mindy Thomas as a comedy duo, Thomas' character being somewhat fantastical. The episode "Homegrown Genome" (January 1, 2018) talks about gene editing. Visiting the Pleistocene, Guy Raz says "Mindy, what do those mammoths remind you of?" Mindy replies "Ooh, ah, Snuffleupagus?" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Audio Mentions